


Gingerbread Galore

by Applesaday



Series: Holiday Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: There were several things that had led to the current situation unfolding.First was the fact that Lena had tasked herself - because of course she would - to bake and decorate gingerbread cookies for L-Corp’s holiday party. A seemingly easy task for someone so accomplished.However, the second thing was the fact that Lena was a perfectionist. Which meant that if the icing on the gingerbread man’s vest buttons wasn’t perfectly aligned, or one of the gingerbread reindeer’s antlers were chipped, she’d consider them to be imperfect, and put them in the refuse pile.Third, and most important, was that Kara loved gingerbread cookies. She didn’t know what it was about it, but you could give her all the gingerbread cookies in the world and she’d scarf it all down and ask for more.Which led to the final thing: Kara was exceptionally impatient when someone had perfectly edible gingerbread cookies at her fingertips, and just wouldn’t allow her to eat them.A crime, really.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Holiday Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Gingerbread Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! 
> 
> This was another Tumblr prompt, from water-stray who wanted: what about Lena baking gingerbreads, painstakingly decorating each one of them, and Kara sabotaging her, knowing that if the decor is messed up, Lena will let her eat it (and destroy the evidence of the imperfections).
> 
> Enjoy!

There were several things that had led to the current situation unfolding.

First was the fact that Lena had tasked herself - because of course she would - to bake and decorate gingerbread cookies for L-Corp’s holiday party. A seemingly easy task for someone so accomplished.

However, the second thing was the fact that Lena was a perfectionist. Which meant that if the icing on the gingerbread man’s vest buttons wasn’t perfectly aligned, or one of the gingerbread reindeer’s antlers were chipped, she’d consider them to be imperfect, and put them in the refuse pile.

Third, and most important, was that Kara loved gingerbread cookies. She didn’t know what it was about it, but you could give her all the gingerbread cookies in the world and she’d scarf it all down and ask for more. 

Which led to the final thing: Kara was exceptionally impatient when someone had perfectly edible gingerbread cookies at her fingertips, and just wouldn’t allow her to eat them.

A crime, really.

“Come on, Lena, just one more?” Kara pleaded, putting on her best patented pout moves. They were in the kitchen at Lena’s apartment, with Kara sitting across the countertop from her girlfriend, who was diligently working on her gingerbread creations.

Lena chuckled, not moving her head, and thereby not allowing herself to fall prey to such a trick. “You already ate two. I need to actually have some for the party, you know?”

“How about the ones in the refuse pile?” she asked, eyeing the small pile of ten cookies that Lena had placed there. “It’s not like those are going to the party?”

After a few seconds of thinking (and carefully placing some buttons on the gingerbread lady’s dress), Lena relented. “I suppose you can.”

It didn’t take long for all of the discarded cookies to make their way into Kara’s mouth. She let out a content sigh once she was done, and leant back on the chair, rubbing her belly. “They might not have been up to your standards, but they were delicious.”

“I’m sure they were,” Lena murmured distractedly, focused on giving her latest gingerbread person boots. “But you know how it goes. I can’t have it at the party if it looks off.”

Kara nodded. There were a couple more cookies sent her way that Lena had discarded for one reason or another, but soon enough, she was eyeing the growing pile of cookies hungrily again. “I don’t suppose you’ll let me eat another one?”

“Not a chance. Only from the imperfect ones, and I think I’ve been getting better at this!” Lena had indeed been putting cookies on the party platter a lot more frequently than the refuse pile, so much so, that Kara had now gone a full 15 minutes without any cookies.

It was turning torturous.

So much so that she turned to her friends for help.

The phone rang, and Lena frowned. “Hope, answer the call.”

“Lena! I’m glad I caught you,” Alex said over the loudspeakers. “I was wondering if I could get your help on something.”

“Sure, what is it?” Lena asked, continuing to work on her cookies.

There was a pause, and then Alex asked, “Do you think Kelly likes red wine or white wine more?”

The question was so bizarre and out of the blue that Lena’s head shot up in confusion, brows furrowing. “What?”

“Right, Kelly has long enjoyed dining out...” Alex had begun her diatribe, but Kara had tuned it out, in favour of watching the cookie decorating process that had paused. Lena was holding the icing tube in her hand, and wouldn’t you know it, a little dollop had fallen right in the middle of the gingerbread’s head.

Halfway through the conversation, another call had appeared. “Sorry Alex, I’ll need to cut this short. But in my opinion, red wine is always a safe bet.”

She shook her head as Hope hung up one call and started the other one. While Lena waited, she looked down at the cookie, and frowned at the stray icing, and handed it to Kara before grabbing another cookie and starting to work on it as the new conversation started: Sam.

“Hey Lena, how busy are you?”

Lena looked at her cookie pile, before she said, “Oh you know, always something to do. What do you need?”

“Right, this is going to be a bit of an awkward question, but when do you think I should give Ruby the Talk?”

Once again, Lena was left looking beyond puzzled.

Sensing the awkward silence, Sam continued, “It’s just that, she and some of her friends are planning on having a little weekend getaway next month, and I know there’s someone that she likes going with them, so I just want her to be safe, but I also don’t want to be that parent…”

Lena was speechless, just listening to Sam continue talking, and she made the mistake of pressing on the tube a little too hard and led to a little too much icing onto the gingerbread icing.

Kara gleefully took the cookie. And the next five when Brainy called, asking for gift advice - “It is imperative! Some of these decisions have a 37% of having catastrophic consequences if they are wrong!” - and another one when J’onn called, asking about some project they were working on.

Once she had finally worked through J’onn’s questions, Lena hung up and narrowed her eyes at Kara. “I don’t suppose this was your doing, was it?”

“What was?” Kara asked, her lips covered in icing, which didn’t help her case. “I’m just sitting here being a supportive girlfriend.”

“Supportive?” Lena repeated, chuckling. “Oh I beg to differ. You have eaten over eight cookies now ever since all of our friends decided they needed my advice for the most curious topics, almost as if you asked them to help you distract me so that you could eat some more cookies.”

Sometimes, having a super perceptive girlfriend had its perks: this was not one of them.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Kara tried, a futile endeavour, truly.

“You are making it up to me, I am warning you,” Lena said, wagging a finger at Kara. “And no more interruptions.”

“Does that mean no kisses either?” Kara asked with a pout.

Lena couldn’t turn down an offer of a kiss, and Kara gleefully floated up and kissed Lena, while also taking a cookie.

“Kara!” Lena shrieked with a laugh, trying to grab her girlfriend. “I will get you for this!”

“Catch me if you can!” Kara called back, flying off, while Lena rushed behind her trying to grab her ankles. “Yet another victory against the crime of limited supply of gingerbread cookies!”

Lena eventually caught Kara and managed to finish decorating her cookies in peace.

And don’t worry, there were more than enough cookies by the time that the party had started - and Kara might have eaten half of them while there.

In fact, the only reason why she stopped was probably because Lena had shown up, holding a mistletoe above her head.

Of course, Kara left the cookies behind in favour of something much tastier.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that! 
> 
> If you want to prompt me with an idea, [send me an ask!](https://keepapplesaday.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I hope everyone's holidays are enjoyable!


End file.
